Corky
by Constant1Tune
Summary: This is it, tonight was the night Kyohei was going to just risk it all and confess to Walker. He was nervous about their friendship, but the what ifs were just borrowing deep into him. Kyohei/Walker coupling. Oneshot.


HIYAH

So. this is my first Durarara fic, and my first fic in a while. I got outta fanfiction for a while there, and I'm easing back in. I wrote this for a fun, and a few friends read it and liked it. so i figure why not type it up and upload it..

this was not beta'd and my computer is gonna blow up at any moment so please, excuse the crap ton of mistakes. My keyboard and just everything are on there last legs, i'm so sorry. but regardless, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

With a soft sigh, Kyohei stood outside the door. Plastic bag gripped tight in his hand and determination pasted on his face. In his head, he was preparing words, trying to figure out what to say... trying to get the right mind set..

_'Look,' He would say with a smile as he placed the bag on the table, 'I know we've been pals since..well forever...' He would turn at that moment and look at nothing in particular, just so Walker could see him easier, 'The four of us. Erika and Saburo...you and me. It's been fun. But.. for a while i've been hiding something from you, in particular..' _

Kyohei groaned and facepalmed..his hands were sweating.. That was too much of a speech. He would probably be interrupted before he spit out four words. He wiped the sweat on his jeans and breathed out a sigh. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Turning back and keeping quiet would be much easier. A lot less stressful too. He closed his eyes, taking a moment for himself. He was here, and there was no going back..not anymore.. He lift his hand to knock, but the door swung open.

He jump and covered his mouth, slightly shocked at what just occurred.

Erika and Walker, who were just laughing, froze and stared at Kyohei.

"I-I..uh... I just-" He stuttered, cheeks warm and looking towards the floor, embarrassed.

Erika smiled and laughed softly, "Hey, Walker, think we scared the living crap outta Dotachin, huh?"

Walker smiled softly and looked down at her, "Yeah, hah, seems that way to me too!" He chuckled, and looked back to Kyohei, "We scared you, huh?!"

Kyohei blinked at them, and scoffed, "Wh-What! No way..I wasn't scared...more like..Shocked..was all." He frowned, "Not scared.."

Erika smirked, "Whatevs.. Hey, isn't it a bit late to stop by here?" She asked.

Walker tilted his head and leaned back into his apartment viewing the clock, "Yeah, man, it's a quarer til 11, what're you doing here?" He yawned just to show how late it really was.

Kyohei shifted his hat, "I just..Have to talk to Walker is all, it...shouldn't take long." He blushed, shocked he wasn't stuttering and at the fact they couldn't hear how loud his heartbeat was.

Erika automatically brightened, "Ooooh!" She grinned slyly, and folded her arms over her chest, "Oooh.." She laughed, "I get it. Well, talk to you two later!" She turned and waved at Walker who smiled and walked back in his apartment. Erika gave Kyohei a kissy face and thumbs up. He glared and stomped in after Walker. Slamming the door behind him.

Maybe it wasn't a great idea to ask her a Saburo for help previously. Of course, neither of them were much help afterall.

* * *

Erika, Saburo, and Kyohei sat in van. Kyohei watched Walker enter the corner store for some snacks for the group. He was so confused, especially with these knew, but every distinct feelings He had found himself with. He just needed Walker. Or, it felt that way. He looked at Saburo who was taping his fingers to the beat of the music, then back at Erika who was smiling as she flipped a page in her manga.

Kyohei turned the music off, receiving a protest from Saburo, "Wha-Hey, man! That wams my jam!" Erika looked up curiously.

"WhatdoyouguysthinkofWalkerandIasmorethanfriends?" He asked quickly, blushing.

Erika and Saburo tilted their head and asked in unison, "HUH?"

"W-Walker..I..What do.." He sighed and itched his cheek, "I-I like him, more than I should..What..I dunno what I should do." He looked at their surprised faces.

Then Erika suddenly gave a highpitched squeal, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She shut her manga and held it to her chest, grinning at Kyohei, face covered in a red blush, "You LOVE him?!"

"W-Wait.. I didn't-"

"Ahhh! It's like a yaoi in real life!" She was breathing heavily, "A-Are being serious Dotachin! You want Walker to have your babies!"

"E-Erika! That's disgusting!" Saburo glared and looked at Kyohei, "Are you serious man...? I...don't what to say.."

Kyohei nodded at him, "I think so... i've...always felt different with Walker, and lately it's been so present, I just, i feel like it's gotta be more, y'know?" He sighed, "He's important to me. More than anyone."

Erika giggled, and leaned forward, "Ah! Dotachin you're so adorable!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He groaned and slouched, "I..Don't want to hurt him, or change anything between us..but it's killing me, y'know? Feeling the way I do." He peered back into the shop, looking for Walker.

Erika casped her hands together, eye's shining, "Oh! You're like the careful seme! Protective, yet scared! The kind that's too nervous to break the built frienship between you and your uke! Wanting to preserve-"

" Put a cap on it!" Saburo sent another glare her way, "It ain't helpin' when you bring that fake boys love shit into it!"

"F-Fake!" Erika gasped, "It is far from fake! The love between a seme and uke is inseparable! You can't possibly-"

"That stuff is the lamest excuse for porn i've ever seen, " Saburo rolled his eyes, "It's all the same, a repeat of itself!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Erika gasped.

And the argument continued. Walker joined them, handed out the treats and politely declined Erika's invitation to be on the yaoi supporting side of the argument.

"I-I'll pass, really," He stuck his hands up in a defensive position, "You've got it under control, I'm sure."

* * *

Kyohei smiled softly. Those were his friends. Those were the people he cared most about. If you asked him how long ago that happened, he couldn't tell you. It was just that long ago, yet, he was still fond of the memory.

"Heeeeyy~" Walker smiled and poked his forehead, "What was it you had to talk about? You want some tea?"

"Uh..yeah, yeah. Tea is fine." Kyohei smiled and followed the blonde into the kitchen, setting the bag on the table, "I brought over that manga you left at my place. Got tired of looking at it.."

Walker filled the tea pot and gave him a smiled, "Oh, cool, thanks." He set the pot on the stove, and turned on the heat. He then sat down at the head of the table, and Kyohei sat as well. "So..!" Walker rested his head in his hand, "What's up?"

"Ah..well..." Kyohei scratched his chin and looked off to the side, "Mmm I... Why was Erika here before?" He asked, avoiding the subject. Why couldn't he just spit it out. It's not like he was scared of rejection. It was more of that he was scared of everything being different between them. Losing the close bond the group had, making this awkward bubble. He didn't want to lose all that was built since they all started hanging out.

"What d'you mean," Walker frowned, "Erika and I are always together." Kyohei itched the back of his head, that was right. What a stupid question. "Well...She and I were talking. About stuff." He shrugged, "I needed advice."

"On what?" The darker haired man asked, ligting an eyebrow.

Walker held up his hands, "WOAH! Beep, Beep, Beep. That's private, buddy." He chuckled and smiled, "Sorry, but maybe i'll tell you soon, kay?"

Kyohei smiled and looked into his lap. He didn't know why, but he just got a positive feeling about him confessing. Something just told him to come out with it. To tell Walker and everything would be okay. He looked back up at the blonde, "Hey, about why I'm here..." Walker nodded for him to continue, and Kyohei sighed, "I just have to tell you something, but I just want to be sure that we'll still be good. No matter what."

Walker leaned back, frowning slightly, "Hey, of course we will. I can't think of anything you could really do that would make me hate you." He smiled at the moment, "You're okay right?"

"Yeah... Yeah.. I'm fine." Kyohei gave a smile in return, "Look, this isn't..easy for me to say-"

The tea pot began scream at that moment. Kyohei blinked as Walker stood up, mumbling multiple 'I'm sorrys'. Kyohei stood up too and moved and stood next Walker as he turned his stove off and poured the water in the cups, "Ah, geez. Sorry, Dotachin. Timing right? What's the chance of it going off at that moment." He laughed awkwardly, and set the pot down on the stove, grabbing the tea bag, "I mean really... are we in some weird, crazy, anime where impossible things seem to ruin the moment?"

Kyohei laughed, and accept his tea, but set it on the counter, "Maybe we are." He laced his hand on his hip, "But what d'you mean but 'the moment'." He raised his eyebrow.

"Well...y'know, the point where I find out this big secret and I probably get mad at you. Then I refuse to talk to you for a few days." He shrugs, and crosses his arms over his chest, "They I show up at your door one day, and we embrace."

Kyohei frowned, "Uh..."

"Erika told me. You honestly can't think she'd keep a secret."

Kyohei frowned, clenching his hands into fists, "Oh...Well."

Walker smiled, "I was gonna let you go along with it and confess and all...but I didn't think you'd ever spit it out."

Kyohei scoffed, "Thanks for having faith in me!"

Walker tilted his head and tapped his chin, "Are you angry with me?"

"Tch." Kyohei rolled his eyes, "I'm annoyed, yeah..."

"Why? I saved you the time and just said yes."

Kyohei scoffed, "I don't need you to 'save me time'. And I would've eventually said it! What d'you take me for? You of all should know and that...that.." Kyohei paused, "Wait.. yes?"

Walker laughed and lifted his hand to Kyohei face, running his finger down his cheek, "Oh Dotachin..."

Kyohei frowned, "I really dislike when you guys call me that..."

The blonde laughed, and pushed his cheeks up, forcing him to smile, " I like calling you that!"

"Uhg.." Kyohei took his hands from his face, but held them. He stared down at Walker, "You mean it? You like me back?"

"Ahh~" Walker shrugged, "As stereotypical as this is, yeah, I do." He got on the tip of his toes and placed a kiss on his lips. It wasn't rough or hard.. It wasn't sexual, or needy. It was just the sweetest kiss he'd ever recieved. No tongue or anything. He just pressed his lips to the tallers for a few moments before he pulled away. He had a small, slightly shy smile. Kyohei couldn't help but think it was cute.

His cheeks were red and he adjusted his hat, "W-Well..thanks I guess, for returning the feelings.."

Walker just stared at him for a few moments. Expression blank. Smile wiped away completely before he laughed softly and pushed him away, "You're a dork."

"Me?!" Kyohei asked as Walker took his tea and walked to the living room to watch anime. As much as Kyohei didn't like anime, he stuck around just so he could have Walkers warm body pressed against his body.

* * *

See I told you it was bad haha. Well thanks for sticking through it. I'm new to FF, but I believe this is where I say leave a Review and Merry Christmas haha.


End file.
